Unless otherwise indicated herein, the information described in this section is not prior art to the claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In general, a telephone device may enable a user to engage in communications of various types with others. By way of example, a telephone device may support traditional voice calls, advanced voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls, text messaging, and e-mailing, among other forms of communication. Further, modern telephone devices, such as smart phones for instance, may function essentially as portable computers, enabling users to access Internet content and benefit from a seemingly limitless range of application programs and functions.